Sleeping Angel
by Zygella
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have had a very tiring adventure. Both are being stubborn about resting. Pre FtR, Post Sleep No More. Whouffaldi fluff.


The TARDIS doors burst open, and in ran the two time travelers. They slammed the doors behind them, The Doctor rushing to the console while Clara staggered on her feet, desperately trying to replenish her oxygen supply. Angry screams could be heard from outside the time machine, along with loud banging on the doors. The Doctor hissed angrily, finally sending the TARDIS into flight away from the savage planet. Now that his escaping priority was completed, he turned his attention to his companion. She was holding tight to the rail, still panting heavily. The Doctor worried.

"Clara, are you alright?"

Clara perked slightly, tilting her head up to look at the Time-Lord. She took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah... just... running for your life after being denied rest for thirty-one hours isn't good for us humans."

The Doctor nodded, although he frowned at her use of words; it sounded like she was degrading herself. "You should get some rest then, off you go. There's your room on the TARDIS, she shouldn't move it anymore."

Clara pouted. "What about you? You don't exactly look peachy-keen! I know you're just going to tinker with the TARDIS again while I sleep, you need rest too!"

The Doctor sighed. "Clara, I already told you. I sleep."

"Yeah, when I'm not looking." She finished with a grumble. "That's not fair, are you physically incapable of letting other people see you caking care of yourself? It is some disease? Are you-" She gasped, faint giggles under the breath, "are you a _Sleeping Angel_?"

The Doctor stared at her. "I think the sleep-deprivation is getting to your head. No, I'm not a 'sleeping angel'. Off to bed with you." He gave her a gentle push into the corridor's direction.

She resisted, ducking under his arm and taking a seat on the steps, a pout set firmly on her face. "I'm not tired."

"Clara..." He sighed exasperatedly, wiping his face slowly. A sleep-deprived Clara was even more dangerous than one in her right mind; she loses her sense of dignity.

"No! If you're doing to be stubborn, than so am I. You can't talk me out of this. I see you, Doctor, you're exhausted. I will not stand to see you... I don't know, damage yourself by staying awake."

The Doctor's nose twitched slightly. What was he going to do with her? He sighed. "Clara."

"Doctor."

"You need to get some sleep. Now."

"Am I a mirror now? You must be talking to yourself."

He narrowed his eyes, was she a five year old? This was going to go on forever if he didn't find an opening. "I will carry you to your room if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I will."

"Then you better catch me first!" She shouted, sliding down the stairs and bolting off into the corridor.

The Doctor gaped, chasing after her at a slower pace. Why did he put up with this? It would've been so much easier if he'd just brought her home to her flat, but he had to have been selfish. He hadn't wanted Clara to leave just yet. Now he had to deal with the troublemaker.

"Clara, I'm serious! You're not doing anything good for yourself by staying awake this long!" He called through the seemingly empty hall.

"Neither are you! If you would just think about yourself for once, then I wouldn't have to force you to it!" Her call rang back, from a door to The Doctor's left.

He strode through the door, only to find no Clara in sight. He made a face.

"Hiding now, are we?"

The Doctor received no answer. He hung his head in defeat. "Alright, I give up. I'll get some rest as well, but only if you stop being crazy and do what you're supposed to."

Clara's head popped up from behind a chair as she eyed him wearily. "Promise?"

He groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Do as you are told."

"I promise." The Doctor mumbled.

Clara gave him a sly smile. "Good. Now you better not go back on that. If you don't mind, I'm off to sleep until next year." She slowly got up from behind the chair, walked a couple of steps, and crumpled to the floor as her legs gave out.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelped, catching her before her head met the floor. "Look what you've done. I told you to go to bed when you could. You don't have the energy to stand anymore." He picked her up bridal style, and began to walk to her bedroom.

While he walked, Clara kept a fixed stare on him. He glanced down a couple of times to find her big brown eyes staring at him. A faint blush began to rise.

"What're you doing?"

"Making sure you don't fall asleep and drop me."

"Clara, I told you, I'm not a sleeping angel, you-" He stopped himself before he said something that would've posed as a mistake.

"You...?" Clara prodded curiously.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

The pair reached Clara's bedroom. The Doctor pushed the door open carefully, side-stepping inside. He carefully placed Clara on the bed, as if she were made of glass and would shatter if he wasn't careful. He even went as far to tuck her in. However, when he made to leave, she caught his hand. He stopped. She stared at him.

"Would you stay? I just want to make sure you don't go back on your promise." _That's clearly the reason, Oswald._ She thought sarcastically.

He stood there silently for a moment before relenting. He cautiously slipped under the duvet with her, keeping a respectable distance. Of course, Clara wasn't having any of it. As soon as he stopped moving, she turned into him and curled against his chest, a hand placed between his two beating hearts. She smiled softly, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

He stayed completely still, watching her dive into slumber, before protectively wrapping his arms around her small fame. He smiled softly, one to match Clara's.

"Goodnight, my Sleeping Angel."

* * *

 **Eww, I haven't done anything in awhile. I need to get back on Knocked Out... ugh. damn high school getting in my way.**

 **Anyways I wrote this fluff (FLOOF) piece because Clara is deAD AND I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS.**

 **I feel like I wrote them OOC... I haven't grasped their characters very well. I haven't written for Doctor Who in awhile.**


End file.
